Spider-Gwen Annual Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Robbi Rodriguez | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Week One | Writer1_1 = Jason Latour | Penciler1_1 = Chris Brunner | Inker1_1 = Chris Brunner | Colourist1_1 = Rico Renzi | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** * * * ** ** ** * * * * ** ** Unnamed members Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** | StoryTitle2 = Koala Kommander! | Writer2_1 = Jason Latour | Penciler2_1 = Emi Lenox | Inker2_1 = Emi Lenox | Colourist2_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Koala Kommander's Drop Bears Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = Captain America | Writer3_1 = Jason Latour | Penciler3_1 = Chris Visions | Inker3_1 = Chris Visions | Colourist3_1 = Jim Campbell | Letterer3_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor3_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** ** Unnamed agents Other Characters: * * * ** ** Unnamed soldiers * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** *** ** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Who Watches The Watcher?! | Writer4_1 = Jason Latour | Penciler4_1 = Olivia Margraf | Inker4_1 = Olivia Margraf | Colourist4_1 = John Rauch | Letterer4_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor4_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor4_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Koala Kommander's Drop Bears Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Upper West Side ******** Gwen and Betty's apartment ******** ********* * Items: * * | StoryTitle5 = Eight Days A Week | Writer5_1 = Jason Latour | Penciler5_1 = Annapaola Martello | Penciler5_2 = James Harren | Penciler5_3 = Jason Latour | Penciler5_4 = Michael Walsh | Penciler5_5 = Javier Rodriguez | Penciler5_6 = Veronica Fish | Inker5_1 = Annapaola Martello | Inker5_2 = James Harren | Inker5_3 = Jason Latour | Inker5_4 = Michael Walsh | Inker5_5 = Alvaro Lopez | Inker5_6 = Veronica Fish | Colourist5_1 = Veronica Gandini | Colourist5_2 = Jordie Bellaire | Colourist5_3 = Jason Latour | Colourist5_4 = Veronica Gandini | Colourist5_5 = Javier Rodriguez | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor5_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Unnamed New Yorkers * ** ** ** * * ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Upper West Side ******** ********* ******** Gwen and Betty's apartment ****** ******* ******** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • The first ever SPIDER-GWEN ANNUAL is here and it’s huge. • Threads for the next year of SPIDER-GWEN are laid down here in these stories: SPIDER-GWEN and CAPTAIN AMERICA go on a secret mission! THE MARY JANES get loud! CAPTAIN STACY and GWEN meet SHE-HULK?! SPIDER-HAM!!! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}